Whispers
by SilentSniper
Summary: Humming faintly, muttering quietly, whispering softly wicked promises in willing ears. The price? Anything. ChaseOmi. Hints of onesided WuyaRaimundo.
1. Comes With A Price

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me

---------

Silky brown tendrils fell softly over teary emerald eyes; covering the sorrow that lurked within those eyes. Sinuous body slumped slightly forward in a defeated stance; not having the energy to stand up and take charge. He did not want to move from the burnt spot among the grass graced soil, did not wish to cover his displeased nose from the smoky scent.

"Raimundo?" a voice dimmed by sorrow dared to utter softly.

Green eyes, the colour of emeralds and jade, peeked out from underneath disheveled chocolate shaded hair. The eyes glittered with unshed tears; almost hiding the immense sorrow that lurked within. Lips opened and closed to articulate what ran through his mind, wanting to lift this weight off his chest.

"We tried…we did try…we weren't good enough." a deeper voice softened by regret.

His jaded eyes finally met those who were speaking to him in whispered tones. Midnight-black hair falling down to small shoulders in soft waves, honest ocean-blue eyes that glimmered with tears and soft milky-white skin tarnished by burns and dirt. Wispy golden hair falling over sky-blue eyes that were devoid of wetness; rough pale skin dirtied and bruised. Both of them mirrored his wilted posture, clearly berating themselves for the tragedy.

"But-but, I could have done something. Anything…" he argued quietly with spiteful undertones.

The one with the beautifully tender features kneeled besides him. "Rai…we will get him back. It's only a matter of time."

Green eyes flooded with tears. "Kimiko…" He collapsed against her small bosom, staining the vibrant red cloth.

His gaze shifted to the terrain that they were currently on. Grass embellished ground and leaning brown sticks with leaves adorning their headdress, shifting with the calm wind. Grass that was burnt to a crisp, fading away silently, trees leaning with fatigue and their leaves whispering downward. Aflame with slight fire, keeping balance with the cracked earth, destroyed from previous harsh winds and slightly submersed in icy waters. Water that was evaporating from the absence of its wielder.

The Dragon of the Water.

-------

Bronzed walls that curved into a crystallized dome; peeking out into the foggy sky that was devoid of the sun's kiss. Cold walls adorned with wide almond-shaped eyes with cat-like pupils, placed strategically in the corners of the room. The room held no windows; no light shore besides that of the blazing flames. Several gold, silver, bronze urns placed on top of tall alabaster pedestals. Heavy bowls of silver alight with intense dancing red flames. In the center of the room, were many stairs leading to a granite throne decorated with pedestals burning with a fiery bonfire and a large stone throne chair with clawed armrests and legs.

Seated in the icy stone throne was a tall man built slightly powerfully, dressed in bronze and black armor over black pants. Silken hair falling to his waist in jagged ebony waves that framed his long aristocratic face. Narrow eyes the colour of pure gold accent by thick black eyebrow that curved upwards sharply; creating a vigilant gaze and droopy-eyed stare. Flawless pale skin aglow by the flickering flames danced upon his face.

His golden eyed gaze was currently trained on a little blur that moved to and fro in his previously silent throne. A petite boy dressed in a black robe with a sliver of red trimming ending at a thick scarlet sash that wrapped around his tiny waist. Lower body clad in ebony pants that finished at the teeny tiny cherry-red slippers.

"Patience, my dear Dragon of the Water…" he said softly and waved a hand; signaling for him to cease his movements.

"But I must fight!" the boy protested as his white pupil-less eyes narrowed in challenge. He refused to stand still, deciding to bounce about in the freezing room in defiance. His nimble body moved up, down, side to side, back and forth; always in tune. The child terminated his jumps and spins as the man stirred from his seat.

The tall man rose from his throne calmly, his eyes never leaving those of the boy. His steps were deliberately slow and filled with purpose, black hair swishing back and forth. The little one faltered slightly, unnerved by the leisure pace.

"You must be patient, Omi…your time to battle will come soon," he said, laying a slim hand on the boy's shoulder.

Omi flinched slightly at the slight pressure upon his shoulder, disliking the thin fingers that seemed to be kneading his clothed shoulder. His round face lowered to avoid looking at the lean man. Though, despite his anxiousness, his eyes still burned with a need to prove himself.

"I must fight them, Chase Young," the young one said through gritted teeth as his tiny hands formed fists at his side. The man's fingers tightened slightly on his shoulder.

Chase smiled slightly at the boy's words and removed his hand from the swell of his shoulder. "Soon...young monk…soon. I shall help you achieve your desire"

Omi hesitated when the man grew silent; not bold enough to disturb eerie tension that settle upon the stony throne.

"Still everything comes with a price, does it not?"

A shiver ran across the black clad monk when a cat-like smile appeared on the pallid face. Golden eyes burning with an unknown emotion; glowing even more as the fires danced upon his pointed face.

------

The dark-haired girl stood besides the golden-haired boy as they stared at the third with chocolate coloured hair. The sun-kissed boy sat in a small cubicle simply adorned with a flimsy purple coloured mat and small oak drawers. Though it was plainly decorated, it was far from clean…magazines cluttered the small space, along with balls rolling about and wrinkled clothes thrown carelessly.

"Raimundo, partner, you can't keep moping, forever." the pale boy whispered. His large hands tinkered with a tall tan hat, thick fingers stroking the smooth material absentmindedly.

"He's right," came the tinkling soft voice of the girl with glossy black pigtails. In comparison to the pale boy who kept his distance from the bronze-skinned boy, she scooted closer to him.

"Clay…Kimiko…its just not that simple," Raimundo finally said, though his head remained bowed.

The two other monks glanced at each other briefly. They did not quite understand the urgency in his voice. True, their little Dragon of the Water was missing, but they were trying their best, honestly, they were. Kimiko bit her bottom pink lip when the Wind Dragon still refused to look at them whilst Clay hung his head in defeat. They all love and truly miss Omi; his lively frolicking about, his use of current slang and his annoyingly cute ego. Still…the Dragon of the Wind's emerald eyes shore with an even greater sorrow then theirs; since the day that Omi walked out on them, he refused to leave his compartment. He just sat cross-legged, staring at the wooden walls of his stall while frowning.

Clay tapped the Dragon of the Fire on the shoulder and whispered, "Maybe we should leave him alone. He just needs to snap out of his shock."

"But…"

Light blue eyes narrowed whereas dark blue ones softened. With one last glance at their saddened comrade, both of them left the room.

_He just needs time to himself…that's all…_ran through both their minds as they stepped out into the cool outdoors.

They hated the outdoors now. Instead of the brightly burning sun that beat down upon lush green hilltops and meadows; upon the trees elegantly dressed in leafy crowns and fruit coronets that were lightly blown on by calm winds was now transformed into something hideous. The grass had faded away to a dull ashen colour; trees hung limply stripped of their headdresses, crying tears of green bitterness; the skies above were a dreary murky brown-gray. Beyond the miserable scenery flames crackled merrily, wickedly, impatiently upon resisting trees and mountain tops; chasing away animals that drank the rays of the forgotten sun.

All they could do was sigh softly and curse their misfortune.

--------

"A price, you say?" Omi questioned curiously.

"Yes, a price," the man stated simply with a smug smile upon his lips.

--------

"_A price?"_

"_Yes, a price," a sot tinkling voice whispered. _

"_Why a price?"_

_The woman of crimson hair and emerald eyes circled around him, smiling her wicked smile. She laughed softly. _

"My_ dear Raimundo…everything has a price," she said with mirth as she wrapped her arms around him._

_The brown haired boy grimaced as her slim arms with their red tipped hands draped around his slender shoulders. Wrinkling his nose as the demon-woman drew him closer to her willowy frame. _

"_Not everything," he said softly._

_The soft laughter echoed in his ear. "Really?" she mocked, "What doesn't have a price?"_

_Serious green gems locked on with burning emerald ones. "Love"_

_The crimson-haired witch giggled. "Love, Raimundo?" _

_She tightened her grip around the sun-kissed boy and purred in his ear. "Haven't I already set a price on your love?" _

_------_

"What sort of price?" the white eyed youth asked.

Chase peered at him with narrowed eyes and smirked. "That will come in due time…"

------

"_Raimundo…why must you run from me?" came the soft purr. _

_He stood on the stairs of her stone throne, not daring enough to go further in. His dimmed green eyes gazed at her lounging form; purple robes gathering around her; slender legs balanced precariously on the armrests, her long crimson hair trailing to the floor._

_He remained hushed and unmoving. She smirked at his stubborn silence whilst rising from her throne; all long limbs and grace. _

"_Raimundo…why must you make me come to you?"_

_--------_

Raimundo clutched his head, his face scrunched up; his eyes closed and lips pressed tightly together. Wuya beckoned him, whispered to him in those misty shadows of memories; sang her deadly siren song in his unwilling ear, tempting him into her cold hot embrace. She always did, even after all this time. Her sing-song voice was forever lodged within him. Mocking him with her velvet raspy voice, captivating him with her emerald gem gaze.

_They _did not understand the severity of their predicament. _They_ did not understand what it meant to be called, to have a voice whispering in the ear, or temptation beckoning ever so softly. _They _did not understand the predicament that had fallen into their hands. The predicament that confined the Dragon of Water within the promises of instant gratification.

"_Raimundo…don't you want this?" a hiss of a green snake hummed in his ear. _

"_I thought you wanted this…" came the mocking whisper of a crimson witch. _

"No! I _never_ wanted this! Never! Do you hear me, Wuya, _never_!"

He crumbled against the wall, arms wrapped around his slumped body. His hair fell down his tear-streaked cheeks.

"Never…I never wanted this."

"_You lie, Raimundo" came the witch's purr._

_-------_

Moonbeams did not shine into the room of dancing shadows; creepy figures stirring among the dull wooden walls. A single window decorated the room, letting in the chilly air of the night. In the middle of the room was a mall and slight lump, not moving from beneath the light covers. All that one could see was a round sallow head; face for once peaceful, comfortably resting, despite the rough futon.

The shadows moving across the little wooden room became larger and more menacing. The hazy tendrils became vague hands hovering above the slight form. The splotch of black became slightly more defined as the seconds pasted by. The blurred face smiled a wicked smile and slithered closer to the futon, faint tendrils of hair fluttered without any wind to touch it. A shifting, shuddering hand reached out to grasp at the light blue blanket that covered the boy, slowly the hand began to lower the flimsy material.

The child shivered from the lack of warmth and curled up, unaware of the frightening shadow that hovered above his bed. Did not rouse, even as uncoloured eyes raked over the slim frame in vehemence. He did not awaken even as the hand stroked his cheek gently, feeling the contours with appreciation. A small smirk of satisfaction came upon unclear lips as the boy pressed his cheek into his hand; small mouth curving into a small smile. Fingers ghosted over his features; his eyelids, his rosy cheeks, the pert nose…his lips. His thumb traced over his lips leisurely; relished the velvetiness of his lips. Lips that begged to be kissed, begged to be poisoned, to become swollen and reddened. The shadow drew back momentarily; not tonight, not just yet.

Soon, he left the flowering face of the youth; interest wandering. His fingers fluttered to tiny tiny hands with teeny tiny fingers, awed by the delicate structure of the fingers, of the fragileness of them. His large barely visible hand cupped the slighter hand; his eyes hunted for details to be memorize.

"_What price are you willing to pay?"_

_---------_


	2. Just A Bit More

Colourless eyes fluttered open; few rays of the day's fire seeped into the cramped room. Light blue blankets gathered around his slim hips as he sat up slowly. He was not tired at all, reenergized after a night's rest; ready to do battle with anyone or anything. He yawned silently and rubbed his sleep drugged eyes. There was something troubling him…something that he should remember. Something…some…thing.

"_What price are you willing to pay?"_

His head turned back and forth, seeking that voice out, seeking the person who dared to address him so early in the morning. His wooden room showed only harmless shapes, nobody hid in the crevices of his room. Nothing and nobody.

"_Strange…"_ the little one thought, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

A large shadow moved among the walls, smiling slightly as he urged the shadowy tendrils to play on his little features; to caress his features gently and without him knowing.

_-------_

The Dragon of the Wind still sat in his cubicle; alone and in the darkness, pondering the dilemma that they now faced. The dilemma that had the Dragon of the Water in its greedy clutches the dilemma that pinned him to that whispering voice. The one that sang in his ear as he went to sleep at night with no lights to sooth his fears…Still, he must overcome the hold that the witch had on him; Omi must be snatched away from their grasp before he was tarnished, before he was unwanted like him.

The brown-haired boy rose from his light futon with a defiant flame in his emerald-green eyes. Flames that rivaled those of the Fire Dragon and the witch that haunted him. He was in charge now, of the nightmares, of the Dragons-In-Training and of himself. The wind's regime has now replaced that of the water's regime.

"_Raimundo…your will is amusing…" she whispered in his neck._

"You'll see! I'll get Omi back and laugh in your face!" came the angry scream.

"Raimundo…are you okay?"

He turned his head slightly, jaded eyes glistening with passion, mouth set in a smirk and eyebrows raised slightly. This image was a far cry from the dragon of before; saddened green eyes were now alight with righteous fire, upside down mouth curved upwards in confidence; slumped posture straightened in renewed faith.

"Kimiko, Clay…Omi will come back to us…"he declared.

The fiery girl of gleaming pigtails gasped whilst her larger companion's blue eyes widened beneath his large hat. The little green dragon froze with his mouth agape. Their friend's words echoed in their minds over and over again.

"H-how do you know that…?" Kimiko whispered; hope brimming in her tinkling voice.

The Dragon of the Wind smiled a forlorn smile and gazed at them both. "You shall know in due time."

The other two glanced at each other in uneasiness. Their faint hope was dashed once he had uttered those words and was replaced by wariness.

"Raimundo, don't plan anything rash, you hear?" Clay warned through gritted teeth.

The tanned youth merely stretched his upper body and grinned at them. His eyes aglow with something that they were not familiar with, his smile looking smug with an allusion of a cat's secret.

"I won't do anything rash, I promise," he said cheerfully.

All three of them stared with suspicion evident in their eyes, they did not believe his honeyed words of false promises; how could they trust him when he has lied to them before?

Their gaze filled with doubt with their mouths pursed in distaste made Raimundo slightly nervous and livid. "I _will_ get Omi back…" he hissed, disgust clouding his joyous glow.

Petal pink lips let out a sigh, small shoulders drooping slightly. "We'll rescue him _together_, Rai…"

He snarled.

The blond and the brunette flinched as the child of the wind sneered at them; malicious flames growing within his eyes. His body tense; standing rigidly, fists clutched at his sides and teeth biting his bottom lip.

The embers faded as quickly as they came…his fists unclenched gradually and his lean body relaxed bit by bit. His dim eyes lightened little by little; the scowl disappearing slowly into a slight smile.

"I promise." he whispered with a small grin

"_You always say what you cannot promise…" came her hiss._

"No!"

"Raimundo?"

"_What utterly sweet lies fall from your lips…" she giggled as she toyed with his brown locks._

"Liar_…stop lying…it doesn't become you…" she rebuked after his nasty little insult; her smile slight and mocking. _

Shocked, they watched, as their comrade fell to his knees, screaming, howling protests at the wind. Clutching his head between his hands, back curving until his nose touched the wooden floor; eyes squeezing shut and mouth tightening.

"No…no…getoutofmyhead…"

_Little slender hands wandered across his face, red tipped nails irritating his sensitive skin. Burning him, scorching him with her pretty little flames. _

"Raimundo! Raimundo!"

_Soft red lips capturing his own in a bruising crush. Her mouth pressed against him insistently, harshly commanding his absolute attention. She explored his hot cavern with that slimy intruding tongue; a snake lizard tongue. Relentlessly plundering and laughing. _

"Please stop! You're scaring me, Raimundo_…please."_

"Rai!"

_I must save Omi…from him…from him…from…_

A scream echoed throughout the temple as the Wind Dragon fell to the floor in a limp heap.

--------

"When will I fight them?" the little monk asked with a pout upon his lips.

Thin lips curved into an indulgent smile. "You will, little one." With that, his long elegant fingers beckoned.

The child obeyed without hesitation, his steps light and graceful. Upon reaching the stone throne with its burning licks of flames; he felt a gentle force pushing him forward into the man's lap. Arms immediately wrapped around his slight frame.

"What?" Omi said with wide black eyes.

Chase smiled mockingly. "I wouldn't want you bleeding upon my throne floor…"

"Ah, yes…you are right," he stuttered, discreetly trying to untangle himself from the firm grasp. He squirmed as something unseen by him caressed his back, but what shocked him the most was the fact that his back arched into the touch.

Chase smirked as the boy's lips opened to let out a little gasp. He felt Omi's twisting about in his clasp and his smirk widened. Omi was attempting so hard to free himself, but to no avail. His eyes raked over the child again; his body teeny tiny and so perfectly poised, even in distress. So graceful…so slender, so very tiny. His head of silken hair lowered ever so slightly, his lips growing closer to the lips of the oblivious child.

_I must not waste time…I know they will be here soon. _

Omi froze as he felt a slight pressure on his soft lips; as light as flower, coming and going as quietly as the wind. He somewhat felt Chase's arms loosening around him; numbly registering that he was free of his grasp. Black met gold in question, mouth opened to express what swam through his mind.

"You should run off to polish your skills…" he drawled, leaning back into his hard throne chair.

The boy distanced himself from Chase, bewilderment emerging in his delicate features; an unknown light shining in his eyes along with fear.

"Yes…yes, of course."

Omi, who prides his courage and willpower, turned on his heel and ran from the throne room; he did not look behind him for fear of seeing those cat-like eyes along with those thin lips twisting upwards menacingly. Bark-like laughter reached his ears until those bronze doors closed upon his departure,

Chase Young sneered. They will be here soon, but not before the small child is addicted. Addicted to the power flowing through his veins, addicted to the evil that shined within him…addicted to him.

_Just a bit more…_

_---------_


	3. Inky Shadows Lurking

_Dedicated to starvoidangel and Arius Kei. They brought me happiness and a ray of sunshine into my Chase/Omi gloom. _

_Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown will probably never belong to me…_

------

All he felt was a butterfly's touch, soft as a breeze; upon his lips. Coming and going rapidly, but with all the intent in the world. Then, a dismissal so flippantly, it was a joke. Well…he could do that as well. Chase offered him power and revenge, but to dismiss him like a joke is insulting to ego. He will not have it.

Punching, kicking, jumping and dodging invisible objects. Objects with glossy black hair and watchful eyes. Objects with silky black hair, ocean blue eyes and fiery tempers. Objects with disheveled brown hair, green eyes and savvy knowledge. Objects with fine blond hair, clear sky hued eyes and confusing mannerisms.

Loosing himself in the adrenaline that it gave him; washing over him with a heavy force. His movements vicious, power-hungry, malicious; but with liquid grace. Dismissing the demon that lurked in these fortress walls. The little monk flapped about in fierce dance, thinking nothing of the breeze that stung his eyes, that raked over his rosy cheeks and scratched his forehead. Clinging to his straight form, outlining his lithe frame. Setting aside the fact that his body swayed into the wind's soft caress.

Dismissing is ignorance. The little wooden room, little sanctuary and little playground, hid a grinning fiend whose black tendrils reached for the child's form. Embracing the small urchin faintly; mimicking those flowing movements with mirth. Tracing over those briefly tasted lips with glee; enjoying the way the little one arched ever so slightly

The way he leaned into _him._

------

She laughed slightly to herself as she laid upon a throne chair. Chase's throne chair; the throne he stole from her…but that wasn't important right now. Oh, no no no…this situation was much more rich.

The little child born of water, encased within the all-powerful lord's claws. Twisted and distorted into that of Heylin characteristics, to suit the demon's needs. The monk was in Chase's clutches, but the boy was still ignorant. Unaware of the beast's cold eyes following his every step. Oblivious to the eyes that hunted ever so diligently for his little protégé. Unconscious to the fact that the eagle-eyed fiend molded him bit by bit, until self-destruction sang boldly in his pointed ears.

Feh.

The half-dragon was tainted; to dismiss the fact that the boy was still not corrupted enough to accept his regime…the water dragon was still just a _spoiled little boy; _sheltered from the world's harshness and unfairness, pampered despite the way that old monk forced them to live. He was not ready for Chase's advances.

Hmph. What did she care if the monk lost his sanity and become the reptile's puppet?

Pretty bow shaped mouth twisted into an unbecoming sneer. Her claws slashed at the air viciously whilst scowling quite unappealingly. Everything has been stolen from her…that imbecile Dashi trapping her into this desolate situation. Now everything has been snatched away from her because of these _creatures. _She hated them, especially that little water sprite and the chaser of youth.

She wriggled angrily in the throne chair. She was _Wuya_, she left destruction in her wake! Chase will never change that, despite taking away her magic, forcing her to live in his shadow. The protégé, the child under his wing ruined her chances of sugaring the ruler over with her appealing charms.

She smiled faintly. Regardless of this world's flaws, there were some pleasures to be seen and touched. The pleasures of reveling within her beautiful green flames, the satisfaction of seeing terrified humans fleeing the destruction…and a certain boy.

That young boy tickled her fancy; he was swift, charming, handsome and so easy to warp…Her tongue swept over her red lips in remembrance. The child clung so desperately to what little sanity he had during his stay with her, but with defiant emerald eyes and a proud chin.

"_You evil witch! I won't give into you! Never!" mouth letting out screams of angers and eyes blazing with hate. _

"_Please…just leave me alone…" unchecked tears streamed down._

_Hehe_…all of them are children compared to her, even Chase. She ruled before any of them were born into this planet, she terrorized before any of them could talk and she laughed with cruel mirth before they understood their surroundings.

The three little elemental children will die and the arrogant dragon will perish as well …all that will be left is herself, the dirt covered earth and the wind dragon. He was entertaining. The wind dragon was worth keeping, just like her lovely green flames.

But, she'll enjoy the drama that will unfold within these stone walls for now.

There will be much more…she could sense it and all she'll do is laugh.

_------_

He slinked. He wove through the mazes that he himself created. He slithered like the reptilian he was. All that could be seen were his golden hawk eyes and chilling smile. His eyes sought out the one wooden door, the door that contained the little water nymph. The door that hid the promising young boy who could be so easily molded. The door that guaranteed him opportunities. He moved silently into the bare little room and immediately blended into dark walls. In the far end of the room, next to the single window which allowed the wind to blow, lay a curled body covered with a thin blue black.

His stray who strayed into the path of darkness.

Now to implement his glorious plan…he glided gracefully over to the blue lump and hovered above Omi. His shadowy hands drifted over to Omi's round childlike face; laying hands upon that smooth unblemished skin. Touching it, yet not completely so. He was only shadow, not exactly solid. Nonetheless, it does not sidetrack him from his goal.

Time was so scarce, they will be here soon…but not before he plants the seed of evil inside the child, before the child is accustomed and submissive…maybe not submissive, he admired the monk's fiery personality and his unquenchable curiosity.

Hands travel along baby-soft skin with uttermost calmness. Bronze hued eyes raked over the water dragon, taking in the boy's features greedily. Face still round and innocent; how he would enjoy seeing that face mature into something truly wicked, teeny tiny body so rounded with immaturity; he would delight in holding that fragile little form, lips so plump and minuscule; it would give him much pleasure to be the first to taint those lips…

Much pleasure indeed…

It was brief. Soft lips met with rough ones unknowingly; softly, but without hesitation. The child's taste was unexpected…It was nauseating, but he couldn't pull away; so he tasted and plundered and pilfered endlessly. His protégé's taste was sickening sweet; of sugared tea and honey; cleanliness and purity. Absolutely revolting.

The child sighed into his mouth, dead to the world; but vaguely aware of the monster that seeped his inky shadows into him, into his soul. Dimming registering the fact that his body arched into the beast's little warmth; weakly aware to the fact that his body absorbed the tainted heat little by little with hungry greed.

"You need me, little one," he whispered into ear.

His slender hands caressed the Dragon of Water's face, trailing down to the boy's clad body; though barely touching. His lips touched Omi's briefly yet again; feeling the child's unconscious response and smiling slightly.

"Give in to me, child," he hissed against his lips.

Omi's body was taking in his clawed shadows, become more Heylin little by little and straying further from the Xiaolin ways. Yet, his soul was perfectly pure; guarded against his black demons, resisting the gnaws of his shadows…though, weakly resisting, loosing ground…

_Purity does not last forever, little one…_

-------

This fanfic will probably take a bit longer to update then I anticipated, my computer is dying…Anyways, I wanted to thank all my pretty little reviewers:

Raikku of The Darkness: trying to update. Hehe.

Staryday: Thanks, I dunno about the _damn good _though…sigh

radient phoenix: Thank you for all the other reviews, you're a dear.

Captain-Mifune-Rocks: I am more of a material writer then an emotion writer…drool Darker Side of Light (Harry Potter) is the ultimate emotional angster. I need to practice…sadly

Arius Kei: Gotta love the drooling over ChaseOmi!

starvoidangel: Yup, sickness is cruddy, I've had it for about two weeks. Nasty little thing. Your descriptions are fabulous as well! squeals Ocean's Void is my bitch.

Keri2004: Thank you for all the other reviews. I am _very very very very _content.


	4. Malevolent Kiss

_Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me._

_------_

_Darkness seeped in slowly, slinking and slithering with malicious meaning. He could see them in very faint lighting; gliding ever so slowly to the crumbling cerulean orb that kept him safe…safe against the endless swarming shadows. Day to day, night to night, he watched in weak horrified fascination as the gloomy beasts gnawed at the watery tendrils, determined to break his orb of protection; the promise of ripping him apart bit by agonizing bit fueled their havoc. _

_He was so sleepy…so utterly sleepy…drawing his knees to his chin, he watched the shadows attack his shield with clawed tendrils in drowsy dread. So sleepy…so afraid…so useless…_

_His eyes widened as one of the more forceful shadows slithered up to his sanctuary and grinned._

"_Grin? Shadows do not grin…" _

_The shadow continued to grin as it placed one single clawed tendril on his cage, the sharp tips scratching the surface ever so slowly, ripping his cage little by little; reaching in with his whispering vapors…closer and closer…_

_The child whimpered weakly as the pointed tendrils raked over his face, yet not touching it for the barrier was still in tact. Black eyes widened again as the lump of darkness began to take shape gradually. Long thick mane falling over golden tinted eyes set deep into a pale pointed face decorated with a sneering grin. _

"_Child…you cannot hide…" he whispered with dripping venom. _

"_No…no…please…don't…" the infant pleaded as the darkness surrounded them with choking might. _

_The child moaned in pain as he felt the draining of his watery cage, let out gasp-like cries whilst his energy seeped away from him, sighed when he grew too weary to do anything against the beast's advances…the creature's grin was the last thing he saw. _

_The man-shadow chuckled wickedly as his shadows descended upon the now sleeping child; tittering darkly as their black coils wrapped around his teeny tiny frame, snickering sinisterly as they dripped darkness into his defenseless body and presented the infant to him. The child's body slowly turned an inky black colour as the man-shadow kissed his cold lips…_

"_Mine" the malevolent shadow creature whispered as he coiled his body around the shivering cold dark child and watched as his shadows ripped the child's refuge apart._

_------_

Comments to reviewers:

Arius Kei: Jealous of my ability?...dies of shock Don't worry, ideas come in boatloads when you don't expect them, but I look forward to more Chase/Omi.

starvoidangel: Yessir, Ocean's Void is my constant refuge and to have you review me is an honor. Seriously.

LzfOx1379: I was blown away by your review...so much enthusiasm. People, you heard her, if any of you give me grief...answer to her. I am gonna get a buttload of sugar!

radient phoenix: My computer is a tease! mutteres angerily I had to read the first part of Ch. 3 to understand what you said.

Staryday: Ahh, the kiss, I really want a kiss to happen between those two...

Sas Sas: I am glad its original.

Hidden Shadows, keri2004, May114 and Raikku of Darkness:I'll try to update. Patience is the key to better chapters.


	5. Wicked Promises in Their Eyes

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

_------_

The Sword of the Storm. Check

Shen-gong-wu. Check.

He was ready.

Eyes of jaded emerald burned and burned with determination whilst lips quivered in slight fear and legs remained steady and hands shaking slightly throughout the torrent waves of emotion.

_I need to do this…for his sake and my sake. _

His mind replayed again and again the anger and betrayal in the black eyes of his dear friend; of how it resembled his when the wicked witch whispered how lonely and needy he was and how he needed her. Replayed over and over again the way he felt when the demon-woman did indeed claim him as her own with her toxic touch and poisoned kiss; and knew that is what the evil dragon intended to happen to his fragile friend.

He slung the dull brown sack over his shoulder, full of powerful glittering weapons and walked out of the room with a fire burning in his belly.

Nobody heard him leave for he was the wind.

---------

The child of the water was in his grasp, completely and utterly…well maybe not completely and utterly for a sliver of his world remained-the world of warm sunshine, sweet laughter, and the smell of fresh lush grass; a world that he had not forgotten.

His bronze-gold eyes shifted over to the boy who kicked and leaped and dashed about; who wore his chosen black robes and scarlet sash. His plan was coming together…soon he shall be able to claim the boy of the waves. The water dragon already smelled of tainted innocence and life.

Just one. More. Step.

His eagle eyes changed their thoughtful hue into a more alert shade of gold and he glanced to the left of him. He sensed. He sensed the calm pulsing flow of the wind and sneered savagely, but without anybody seeing him.

_Not ready. He's not mine yet…_he thought with venomous bile.

Yet the child of the wind was ready and willing to attack his dark and dank cave-castle. So foolish, but he knew that something defining was brewing within the winds. Something ultimate and evil and foolish, but that was none of his concern.

"Omi…"he said calmly as his long thin fingers beckoned.

The boy, the dear foolish boy cringed slightly as his velvet voice reached his ears and Chase had to smirk smugly. He knew why Omi cringed ever so slightly before stepping into his magnificent golden throne; those dreams, his shadowy hands and faint kisses haunted him and drew him closer to him. It was all there in his now- white eyes, but he could also see the way Omi hid it all away from him with a wicked smile that the Ying Yo-Yo has bestowed upon him. He frowned at that smile, it was frozen and empty. Yes, he was on the Heylin side, but only because of his trickery.

Not for long, though.

"Chase?" came the small voice to bring him back.

The wind brewed stronger and smelled of revenge, so he had to act; to possess everything and anything and this child. Quickly, he waved his hand at the water warrior and the water warrior fell into his arms unconscious and without so much as a cry.

With the child in his arms, he began the last and final stage to make the water dragon his.

---------

The evil dragon was right; the wind was heavy with the smell of vengeance. The Dragon of the Wind was hastily making his way inside the depths of his dreary cave with the uttermost cautious and fury. Emerald eyes darted to and fro, searching and seeking the one person he needed to complete his plan.

He spied that very person perched on the fountain that decorated Chase's asinine green garden. The person glanced at him with eyes that mirrored his own and smiled a smug and knowing smile.

"Raimundo…what a pleasure to see you…" Wuya purred as she smiled her sickly sweet scarlet smile.

The boy of the wind merely nodded. "I need help, Wuya."

Her pretty red smile widened to show her white pointy teeth. "Oh?" she asked indulgently.

She couldn't help, but gloat over the poor boy. He was shaking and shuddering and utterly disgusted. His lips trembled in barely contained fury whilst his hands were clutched at his side. Those deep jade eyes shined with fury and traces of unspeakable terror. It was delicious to witness.

He was scared. Just staring at her lithe form with waterfall of blood-dipped hair and gleeful python-green eyes brought memories of muddled sight and smell. Her throaty voice and sharp red claws brought about memories of foggy fear and desperation. Of those murky nights that burned with the scent of incense and heat and mold. Of nights that were clouded in the barely lit darkness; adding more to his fear at this time.

Still, he has to do this for Omi, so he had to stop his knees from shaking. He had to be strong and uncaring, like the wind that he so was.

"I need to know where Omi is," he declared with renewed courage.

The witch laughed a mirthless laugh. "Raimundo, Raimundo…why should I know where your little boy is?"

Sneering and smiling, he said, "Tell me where he is…and-and I shall do whatever you want."

Her eyes glittered with glee at the new proposition, but frowned instantly. "How do I know you won't forget your promise when you rescue the boy?"

Raimundo sighed. "You have my xiaolin word."

The elegant willowy vessel of evil smiled and walked over to the sun-kissed boy and placed a slender on his shoulder.

"I'll shall you take you where your little boy is…but first I want to take your promise." she stated as she stared at him with hidden intentions.

---------

The young water warrior was resting on a large soft bed; a small tiny figure in a sea of deep silk emerald. Eyes of eerie white opened to glance at the surrounding, but had not the strength to move. He could see those; the looming figure which was the dragon that looked at him with rusted eyes and evocative smiles.

He could feel rough-soft hands sliding up and down everywhere in a leisured and quick pace as it scorched his skin; like in his beautiful haunting dreams. Suffering numbly as searing lips pressed upon his mouth and skin in quiet demand. The silky flimsiness of the sheets that brushed against his skin was so forbiddingly and scandalously delicious. It was all so very far away and so very very faint.

All he could see was long dark hair falling over a harsh narrow face, long elegantly gnarled fingers that ghosted over his skin and the emerald hue of the cloud and blinding fire. Fire all over.

He let out a teeny tiny moan. Fire all over. So hot and so cold. So very cold that he shivered. He heard a single sound; the sound of someone's barking chuckle at the base of his vulnerable throat and it sent shivers of fear and delight down his back.

---------

He winced as a single red nail pressed against his tender dark skin; making its point so very obvious. His body twisted and curved against the ocean of beautiful lilac sheets whilst his resolve weakened little by little.

He could see her, that terrible witch. Her eyes so vibrant green and wicked set deep in her beautiful elfish face gazing at him intently; those sinful ruby-red lips captured his own in a kiss tasting of spices, herbs and red red wine, but also of death and her lush mane of silky blood-red hair burned his skin.

Pleasure and pain and suffering and sick desire sent fire through his veins as the evil malicious witch worked her magical web over him.

---------

He could only raise his arms up to clutch at the shadowy figure above him and twist and arch against the other's searing warmth. It was still so hot and he reeled with dizziness as scorching lips kissed his fervently; tasting a spicy flavor of peppermint and pungent tea and decay.

He ached and burned and flew when his senses overloaded as kisses and touches and heat ravage him and he couldn't stop. He was addicted to these feeling of rapture and he loved it, but he was still so cold.

His vision, it was clearing as sensations passed through him in waves. He saw the black hair so vividly against his skin, saw the narrow golden eyes staring at him with unfathomable feeling and lips curved in a sinning smile and the long gracefully knobby fingers against his skin.

Pleasure and delight and warm and cold passed through him in a cool rush and all he could do was mewl.

---------

His eyes burned at the sight and his mouth dried as the witch bared her supple form to his young tainted eyes. He couldn't scream; it was lodged in his throat.

_Omi. This is for Omi._

Oh, how she laughed and mocked at the desperation in his emerald eyes. Her own jade eyes mirrored her sick delight and mockery; shaming him even further. Her sharp claws wounding his flesh as they dug deeper and deeper; as if to pierce his beating heart. Red slashed lips kissed and bit and hurt with contained thirst; his life withered away with every burning kiss.

_Omi. I will bring you home._

How her lithe body moved against his in a sensuous dance and how her red hair brushed against him in a similar dance. How he hated it.

He withered and trashed and arched; denying the wicked burning touch of the witch's lips and hands.

"Why? How long…?" he muttered underneath his gasping breath.

"I shall tell you where the child is…patience," the demon-woman muttered against his ear quietly and promising.

His body sank back into the satiny sheets of her bed, eyes comprehending her mutters and could only hope.

_Omi…Omi…please don't fade away from me. Wait for me to save you. Repel the evil dragon. Don't let him touch you…_he thought and hoped more and more as the shimmering strands drove him deeper into the web.

His resolve broke. His throat couldn't hold. He couldn't hold back the emotions that ravaged his being.

He screamed into the darkness of her room.

---------

He could still feel the kisses and touches and the heat, but it did not warm his little body. He was still so cold and wanting and cold.

_Why couldn't he fix this? _He thought as his white eyes glanced to the person above.

Arching and pleading, he rose and asked for the man to drive the coldness away. The heat of his caresses and leisured kisses burned him, but did not warm him. All he received was a cold dark smile and more touches.

He mewled against the warm lips and begged for something that he himself did not know. Something long forgotten and buried in memories of warm faces with beautiful happy eyes and the crisp afternoon winds; and vanishing once more as coldness gripped him again.

His body was weakening and strengthening with something that lurked in the cold shadows; the same cold shadows that tormented his dreams.

"Cold…why? What's-…" he whispered against the claiming lips of the one he knew for so long.

"Because you want power…and I can give you that power," the voice whispered in his ear so invitingly. He knew what this child wanted. He knew that in his current incoherent state, the child only understood the promise of power.

The darkness within him stirred. Power…yes. The heat he felt was his own blistering power and the coldness was a want for more…and this man could drive away the cold.

_Power…I want it. I need it. He could give it to me. This is what I want, _he thought sleepily as the kisses and caresses continued.

Still…so cold and wanting, but nothing left him as cold when his insides burned with nothing and everything. As the coldness froze his veins and scared him beyond anything he ever knew.

He screamed into the darkness of the room.

---------


	6. Seeds of Yesterday

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me

---------

His dazed senses were on fire and he ached and he bruised…the bleary flickering candle glow stung his eyelids. The warmth of the barely lit candles heated his flushed face further. His ears buzzed dully and pounded, making the witch's voice sound so delightfully hazy and distant. An intoxicating ugly sweet smell of dusty spices, faint-smelling narcissus and vulgar aged wine filled his nostrils until insufferable stifling.

He gagged and coughed and sputtered at the disgustingly pleasing smell. It burned and clung to his throat as if it wished to slay him.

"About time you woke up…" said the wicked witch without much concern, but with plenty of coy languor.

A groan was all that escaped bruised lips and a shiver was all that moved his body. Images of bruising kisses that robbed of his stuttering breath, of razor-sharp blood-dipped nails scraping his stinging flesh and the pungent smell of strong spices and decay repulsing him as she spun her hypnotizing web flashed rapidly and dizzyingly in his mind as the dim candles flickered rather romantically in the background.

_Heh heh, romantically...how amusing._

"It does bring back memories of our wonderful time together…"she mused quite haughtily.

He sneered as he stared at her, abhorring her more and more with every conscious moment. He detested her voice; that husky silken tone that taunted him mercilessly and spoke so many dark ugly promises in his ear.

"Where's Omi?" he asked as he watched the demon-witch woman wrap herself in clothes of silky ancient shimmering fabric of black once more through dulled bloodshot eyes.

Her haunting green eyes danced with amused flames. "Is that all you have to say after our little time together?" she pouted with the pique of a spoiled young girl that was besotted with her teasing lover.

The same colored eyes mirrored her annoyance and asked the same question with that heated glare that she so loved. But today of all days, when she had lavished her attentions upon him and what did he do? He did not praise nor swoon; he cried out the name of the water dragon in desperate tones and it left her feeling quite nasty.

"Raimundo, if you stay with me…there will be need for you to rescue the little water dragon…and perhaps getting killed in the process…Chase is obsessed with the boy and I can convince him to let you see him here and there…that is…if he is not _preoccupied_ with him…" Wuya said in half-mocked, half-stated voice and a merry twisted smile.

_Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly… _was all the wicked witch thought in that heinous mind of hers.

"Omi will not suffer at all," came the darkly dripping voice of the wind dragon.

The witch then swooped down and laid one harsh unforgiving kiss upon the swollen lips of the wind dragon. Raimundo retched as he tasted the scorching breath of earthy decay, nauseating spices and resilient red-wine once more and winced as she bit his lip angrily and then she frowned as he glared at her threateningly.

"Fine. Follow me," she huffed and smiled her malevolent smile.

_Oh, what a surprise awaited her little dragon...she could hardly contain herself. _

---------

_He could see and feel the looming figure through the dense bleak fog that danced upon his frozen skin. He had seen those glowing faded eyes gazing at him with ferocious intensity; it scared him for those eyes seemed to want to drink him up until there was nothing left. He had tasted the bittersweet flavor of peppermint and tea and an awful indistinguishable flavor that burned his throat. He had heard panicked frightened screams a while back that caused him to shiver and wonder who or what screamed so heartbreakingly…then it all went quiet. _

_The cold cruel wind gnawed at him and the vicious wicked fog suffocating him. The fearsome darkness clawed at him and played with him mercilessly. _

_Ah… _

_Those arms and those lips and those eyes were the only source of warmth in this dank place. He could only curl into that warmth and cling to this warm save haven. He didn't understand what was going on; why kisses and touches were bestowed upon him so callously gently, but he knew that this chased away the cold frightening darkness. _

"_Chase…" he muttered softly and was lulled back into blissful sleep._

_--------- _

The child had fainted after his glass-shattering wail and lay still in his arms. He smiled against the crook of the boy's neck; thinking of how his plans had come into bloom. His slow and wicked plans that had been planted ever since he laid eyes on the nimble water dragon, and finally, here he was. Lying so peacefully in his grasp. Covered by a thin slinky blanket of deep emerald.

Curling into his warmth. And sighing like a kitten.

Not protesting nor struggling nor withering as the little water wielder would have done if he was aware of these happenings...but he was not.

The malicious dragon placed one single kiss on Omi's icy compliant lips and slipped away from bed quietly to prepare for the wind's coming. The foolish witch should be done with him by now…judging from the quietness that echoed throughout his lair after those annoying pained howls of the wind wielder.

And now the wind pulsed and throbbed with anger and resentment and utter hatred and churning around his cave-castle thickly. It was coming for its leader and friend and companion, but the almighty wicked dragon was not afraid of a mere unskillful child of the wind.

_Let him come and complete his plans..._

"Chase…"came the muffled whisper of the figure that occupied his bed along with the tantalizing sound of skin upon rustling silken sheets.

His dulled gold eyes flickered back to the bottle-green bed and licked his lips in triumph. He could not resist answering that slight whisper of his name, so he slinked back into his inviting bed to kiss and nip and bite at the already blushing lips of his protégé.

If the little one was already whispering his name in that caressing tone, then it was complete.

The child was his now, whether he knew it or not or whether he wanted it

And nobody was going to change that…not the wind nor the earth nor the fire nor the demon witch nor himself.

---------

They walked and they searched for the one place where the evil dragon never lingered much. The room of glittering gold and emerald shades; where the walls were of pure faded gold, where the floor was of sheer stone-marble and where wind could never hope to pass through so said the witch softly as they passed through the dank corridors.

There they found the child of water, laid upon the sheets of deep jade, sleeping peacefully against soft vivid green pillows; sighing serenely here and there. Dressed in beautifully made robes of vibrant green and gold. And he was unharmed in any sort of way; indicating from his rosy cheeks and the roundness of his still childish face.

And the dragon of eternal youth, sitting besides the dragon of water, smiled smugly at them as they entered whilst caressing the boy's flushed cheek.

"He is soft, is he not?" asked the evil dragon.

Raimundo gritted his teeth and clenched his hands while the power of the wind gathered there swiftly.

All the man of everlasting ashen skin did was to gather the water dragon in his arms and hold him close to his armored chest and looked back at the wind dragon with dark possessiveness igniting in his eyes and an insulting domineering leer.

"He is endearing, is he not?" queried the sinful reptile.

"Get your hands off of him…"the boy of the winds demanded softly as his eyes focused on those thin gloved hands.

The man with intense eagle eyes raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "What could you ever hope to do?" the creepy dragon questioned slyly.

And placed a lingering kiss upon the yielding lips of the water child.

Wuya smiled knowingly as her penetrating gaze witnessed Omi's _'beautiful charming'_ soul darkening. The annoying child's _darling _soul was fading slowly as the dragon frozen in age kissed him…_heh heh_…tenderly.

"He tastes like…sweet tea and honey, does he not," the malicious lizard cruelly questioned.

"And a bit like my favorite drink…wine…" the sinful reptile whispered quite cunningly.

_And a bit like my favorite drink…wine…_

The dragon of wind hurled himself with a guttural hoarse cry at the one licking his lips and who also gave him an arrogant twist of the lips. As Chase evaded his angered foolish attack, Raimundo snatched the fragile little body from his arms and swiftly dashed to the farthest corner that he could find and glared defensively at the smirking evil dragon with the water dragon clasped protectively.

"Did you have fun with the boy, Wuya?" Chase asked, playing the facade of a bored panther, though he kept his piercing gaze on the wind child.

The wicked witch laughed mirthlessly. "He was most accommodating in order to rescue the boy…he pleaded and begged so very softly for the safety of Omi…he tasted quite delicious as well." Her soft red lips curved into a smirk similar to the reptile's and her green eyes gave the come-hither look.

"_You always did want more then you knew..." the witch mumbled in his ear. _

Raimundo let out a whispered strangling cry as her words and their laughter and their mocking eyes bleeded into his soul. His very vulnerable soul; a soul that he could never allow this child to gain. So he clasped the dragon of the water tautly and sought solace in the warmth of the tiny little body as well as to protect the boy from the wicked evil ones that laughed at them.

He did not notice that _black_ eyes had opened and stared at him helplessly. Eyes that comprehended muddled murky bits of what had just conspired among the three and eyes that extinguished soon afterwards.

_Tasted quite delicious..._

_Accommodating..._

_For the safety of Omi..._

"Raimundo?" Omi asked groggily as he stirred from his deep deep sleep of inky black shadows and murky mist.

The boy of the winds glanced down at the cherished delicate bundle in his arms and smiled wetly. The dragon of water's eyes widened as Raimundo gripped him in a choking hug whilst muttering desperate sweet nothings into his small shoulder.

"OmiohOmi…Iamsorelievedyou'refineandIamsosorry…sorrysorrysorry…Icouldn'thelp…" he muttered incoherently as his emotions overloaded when he saw the helpless confused look on the water wielder.

All Omi could do was allow himself to be hugged and hope that it would quiet Raimundo's beseeching mumbles.

The wind child gaspingly sobbed, turmoil ringing in his thickly accented voice. Chase's putrid smell overpowered Omi's clean scent of soap and white carnations and he could smell Wuya's aroma clinging to his own body and oh my, how it hurt and oh, how it made him miserable and how he wished it would end.

All the wicked dragon did was smirk. _According to plan_…

Omi gently twisted out of the sun-kissed boy's crushing grasp and stood feebly to face the ones responsible for their misfortune with an angered glare. He couldn't remember anything…nothing at all, except looming shadows that _kissed_ and _stole_ and _raped_ his soul and the _very coldness _that chilled his bones.

"Why so upset?" Chase asked with feigned concern.

The dragon of the water did not utter a word, but merely stared at him with pained resentment. The dragon of wind did not show resent, but immense vehemence. Nobody uttered a word as the silence grew heavier with every passing moment.

"Mine…the child belongs to me…"the dragon finally hissed possessively to the storm-ridden boy.

Omi's eyes glittered with pained comprehension and fury at last and cried out to the water to help him as did Raimundo with his wind. Chase was merely wind-blown and waterlogged after their furious attacks ruined his exquisitely elegant chambers, yet his covetous stare continued to aggravate them.

The child of water let out a faltering cry as the golden eagle eyes stared at him and wilted to the marble-stained floor abruptly.

As Raimundo hurried over to the fallen dragon, the demon-woman prepared to assault the child of the waves and take what was hers.

Chase's precious little pet was not going to take that from her. She would _kill_ the water dragon, regardless of the halfling dragon's obsession and wrath.

A gloved hand stopped her.

"Let them go…"

Wuya sneered. "Why?"

Chase smiled coldly. "I am through."

Raimundo dared not question the evil dragon's thinking, but simply swooped to grab the tiny water child and sprinted out the grand golden door, leaving memories and ordeals in that spacious suffocating dead room.

"Why?" Wuya hissed.

Those cruel bronze eyes glanced at the suddenly significant door briefly whilst a smile of assured certainty adorned colourless thin lips. "What is mine stays mine."

---------

Note: It shall be continued here.


	7. Cat's Cradle Trap

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

Dedicated to Nasyki Ikysan because she gave me the spark to complete the update.

---------

Still sunny and clear; still a perfect day for a picnic and for succulent ripened watermelon juice dripping down one's chin and frolicking about. It should be cloudy and ugly and rainy for it would suit this miserable situation far better. Howly winds and shuddering trees and plopping rain would cover the ugly ungraceful sounds of uncouth curses.

Curses sprouted viciously from the wind child's throat. He was livid. Tired. Confused. And the unconscious weight that was balanced precariously in his arms only complicated matters.

"_What is mine stays mine."_

"Damn. Damn. Damn him."

Sunny sun burned in his back and salty sweat dripped down on his flushed face and sticky spine. _Why did I forget to bring the Golden Tiger Claws? Why?_

Curses flew from his chapped dry mouth once more, but that was to end soon for the temple was just up ahead. Finally! He could finally rest his aching tired body. The body that sought warmth in caves and cold water in lakes in the days that had passed. His mental state needed rest as well for he worried about the child who does not wake from his sudden collapse.

"Raimundo?"

His drooping eyes rested on the flabbergasted girl monk, who was currently eating a simple sandwich. It looked tasty despite its half-eaten state…but no time to eat now. "Kimiko, take him…"

Kimiko's bewildered gaze shifted from the bedraggled form to the limp form in the wind dragon's arms. A wee little body clothed in a finely made robe. Exquisite and shimmering forest-green tone. What the…? She blinked, her mind trying to process this rather weird scene.

She squealed in surprise. And screamed in terrible joy.

"Omi! Omi's back! You did it!"

Raimundo's arrival did not bring any on-lookers, but Kimiko's shouts of joyful bliss and utter relief brought three distinctive bodies to the stone entrance.

"Kimiko? What is…Omi! Raimundo!" the blond earth youth practically shouted. He, too, rejoiced and fussed, but he questioned as well. Questions that needed to be answered. Raimundo was sweaty and icky and bruise-stained; Omi was _unconscious, _but magnificently dressed and had slight lesions. Also, despite the fact that Omi had strange coloured skin, his complexion was healthy whilst Raimundo was wan-faced. They were a strange suspicious pair indeed.

"Perhaps it is best that we allow Raimundo to rest and tend to Omi's health…" was sane suggestion.

Dragons of fire and earth faltered in their worrying and fretting. Hues of red flourished on their cheeks and they apologized most profoundly; they were just confused, skittish, and afraid and frankly, they did not know what to do.

Something like this has never happened to them. Nothing of this magnitude. They were young. They were just kids.

---------

Cat's Cradle. It was game. Mortal children played it. It seems like an interesting game, but alas, he was far too old for it.

But…he smiled deviously…that does not mean that he cannot create and play his own game.

His own 'cat's cradle'. A trap cat's cradle.

Once nightfall falls, though…

---------

Raimundo was a mere lump in the bristly blue blankets; a lump that slept and groaned and slept some more. He refused to greet the days that peeked and passed through the window. He was far too tired to emerge from his cozy cocoon. His scanty injuries had mended and his mind's drain was rejuvenated, but to greet the day?...no, not yet, too tired was he.

But fate hated him. "Raimundo?"

His droopy eyes peered out over the blanket's edge. "Whatcha want?"

The girl bit her lip. "It's been a week already; you have to come out…"

Said person groaned and flopped over on his stomach. "Go away, I am tired."

"No!" she fumed, hesitation forgotten. "You're pale! You need sunlight and food. Kimiko's child-girl hands clutched at the blanket to yank it away.

Raimundo, mussed-up hair and sleepy eyes, yelped, but he sat up nonetheless. He yawned. "How's Omi?"

"Better then you. He woke up two days ago and he's up and training like always," Kimiko said.

"Pssh, seriously?"

The fire dragon nodded. "You should too."

Raimundo stretched and yawned again. "Fine…" He ambled slowly towards the door.

Kimiko's hand snaked out to grasp his wrist. "Raimundo? What exactly happened? To you and Omi…?"

Green eyes glanced at the only female monk. "Mmm?"

She bit her lip and fluttered her hands, searching for words that would make sense. "Omi won't talk. He looks happy and 'carefree', but…he was unconscious, for Pete's sake! And wearing clothes that weren't his!"

"And?..."

"_And! _You were hurt! How you say that so carelessly?" she hissed in furious quivering tones.

He sighed and gathered the girl to him. "Not yet. You'll know, but not yet."

Kimiko sighed as well and breathed in his sweat tinged scent. "Fine. Sure. Whatever you say."

---------

Omi was a ferret; a twitching avoiding-danger ferret…an escaping frightened ferret. The ferret made it clear; clear about not wanting to speak to him.

He smiled his sun-shiny smile and laughed his self-confident laugh with Kimiko, Clay and Dojo. Though, once his eyes caught sight of mussed-up brown hair and green eyes, he blanched and excused himself hastily. And Raimundo was left with his mouth open.

Well, not anymore. "Omi!"

Raimundo walked slowly towards him with uttermost caution; sort of like how one would do to a scared animal. "Talk."

"No."

The wind dragon edged closer. "Talk."

"No."

Closer. "Talk"

The little boy monk apparently was weary of his demanding tone and decided to run for it. And run he did, but Raimundo was nimbly quick, too. He tackled the fleeing boy and together they tumbled together on the hard scraping ground.

"Stupid," Raimundo muttered once the child was restrained. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Omi fidgeted, his eyes flitting everywhere. "Because when I see you, I see Wuya."

_So he knows…_

He clasped the small monk to him with an awkward-with-male-persona arm. "Eh, that's all in the past. Gone with the wind," he said with an up and down motion of his arm.

The strangely-coloured boy managed a small frown-smile. "When you see me…who do you see?"

"Omi."

---------

Hehe, he sees Omi, he says. What a blatant lie! What a clever liar that boy is!

But he knows Omi is not well. He does see the tendrils of his dragon-scented aura on the child. Clinging to the boy's hands, waist, throat and mouth. And still he lies. And watches the noose grow tighter around the child's scrawny neck.

Night falls. Let the game begin.

---------

Indeed what the man said is true. It was night-time in which everyone was fast asleep in their own modest cots and dreaming of sugarplums and such.

A night where nobody would see the shadows curling and twisting on the wooden walls. They would not see shadows sneakingly snaking their smoky-icky tendrils towards a lump on a cot.

"_Child…wakey…wakey..."_

The child mentioned did not stir; his eyes still closed in blissful sleep and unaware of the creepy shadows.

Some of the shadow-tendrils wrapped around the infant-frail neck and squeezed ever so slightly. Matter of time now…

With the mounting lack of air, he awoke with struggling panicking gasps. He struggled and flailed and air-gasped despite his addled mind.

The tendrils loosened…only to wrap around the pudgy-ish waist.

"_Child…awake…miss…him…_

"What…?" He sleepily tussled against the seemingly fragile bonds.

"_Miss him…"_

They parted their muddy-dark bodies to give him a better view.

Icky-like-darkness hair. Wicked glowing fathomless eyes; pools of creepy nothingness, but they seemed to know and understand everything. And then naught…no hands, no mouth and nor a distinguishable body. A transparent icky shadow that is neither real nor fake. Just a blob on the wall, a blob in his room and a blob in his eyes.

Even though it was hardly a figure and hardly had a face, it blatantly frightened the boy and he quivered and quaked. And shook and shaked.

The shadow, oozing shades and fog, merely swayed to and fro as the other bodies of smoke reached out to grab the still-sleepy child's waist. They raised him from his warm little bed and the child did not utter a sound. He was sleepy and pliant. The smoke that they oozed sneakily dozed him to a near slumber. An aware sleep that was evident in his glazed-over eyes.

The ominous blob-shadow solidified to a tangible state and stretched out its now-real tendrils to pluck the unripe child-fruit from the other hazy vague shades.

An icky sticky with black-slippery-residue mouth ripped out from its shadowy face and it spoke in stuttered and distant sounding speech.

"_Hello…little one…miss…me?"_

The child did not struggle in its grasp and his head lolled in induced sleepiness. "No…" he spoke monotonously. "Cold…"

The monster-shadow let loose a raspy laugh. _"Of course…you're...always cold…cold as ice-water…you lack…"_

The boy shook his head in slow denial. "Friends…"

"_Friends…you want more…I can…give you…more…" _

Again, the child denied all and quick as snap, he fell completely asleep. The shade-thing now held a more docile child whose chest rose slowly with blissful sleep. It handed him over to the other shadows; it did not need a sleeping child.

"_You do want more…and you will come…to me…"_

Its minion-shades laid the boy to bed and withdrew their smoky vapors from his room. One by one, they mockingly kissed him good-bye and petted his large head. Then lastly of all, the leader-shade slithered down to hover beside the little wooden cot. It also mockingly laid a kiss, but on his non-responding mouth and patted his child-round cheek in pseudo affection.

"_Eventually…you will come…"_

The shadows faded in color and faded in existence whilst keeping their 'gaze' on the snoozing child.

"_Bye…bye…"_

Shade, last to fade, smiled sarcastically and stared with bottomless eyes. It continued to smile slyly as time erased its borrowed existence.

"_Child…destined…for evil…you understand naught…"_

The little one's mouth drooped into a frown and he shuddered unwillingly. The coldness and scariness of the darkness had embedded itself in his subconscious mind. He gasped slightly and shook beneath the blankets as he felt the monster-shadow touch his cheek once more.

"_Farewell…for now…"_

In a foggy fading echo, the creepy shadow vanished and the quiet and unnerving darkness gave way to the safe little night. The boy relaxed and sighed as the hold on his mind disappeared. He slept now; peaceful and safe without the obsessive darkness breathing down his neck.

He dreamed of nice sunny days that were spent in training. He dreamed of smiling faces and laughing eyes that surrounded him. He dreamed of being powerful and tall. He dreamed of peace and warm summer nights and celebrating lights. He dreamed of warm hands and hugs which warmed his cold body. He dreamed of niceness and cuteness and prettiness.

He did not dream of shadowy figures swarming around him. He did not dream of smirking smiles and mocking eyes. He did not dream of touches that chilled and warmed his body. He did not dream of a lone sweaty figure hovering over his limp body. He did not dream of a voice telling him to wake up. He did not dream of darkness and emptiness and greediness.

All was peaceful in his dreams, but in his mind and soul, a battle raged; a battle between his strongest deadliest desires and his calmest most peaceful wishes. That is exactly what the shadow-monster thing wanted. The mind and soul is truly a troubling and confusing thing.

---------

About Whispers, I thought aboutmaking thesequel, but then it really did not make any sense when I mulled over it. I thought that Whispers and the sequel would have different sounds and feel to it...and it does, but it sounds better when its together, hence continuing Whispers.


	8. Liar Liar, Pants On Fire

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me. Jesus is going to tire of me saying that…poor Jesus-man…

---------

Again, like many times before, he woke up in an icy-cold sticky sweat and he shuddered uncontrollably and with his heart hammering in his chest. Those dreams, those muddy grainy dreams with ugly wall shadows and a stuttering low voice frightened him so much, but it was all in his head and definitely not real for they were only dreams.

Yet even as he shook and breathed in panic, he realized those dreams might not just be mere night terrors; the leader -shadow, the minion-blobs and the raspy voice were touchable and so very _real_.

They were always there to beleaguer him in Chase's Young's pseudo dream-like castle and the visions never relented in torturing him. He might have been 'Heylin', but he had been frightened by transparent predatory smiles.

He thought the dreams would ebb away once he was welcomed back into the Xiaolin way.

Well, he was mistaken…

"No…leave me alone…I did wrong, that I know…but I repent…"he whispered in half-prayer. "I burn. I am so cold…leave me alone…"

He was answered by a high-pitched distorted laugh. It echoed and bounced and reached his covered ears.

"_Never leave you alone…"_

---------

The dragons of fire, earth and wind watched as the child of water sprinted and swayed and leaped through the day's course. There was fire and desperation in his actions and nobody could see as to why. They wanted to ask, but they hesitated in approaching him.

Perhaps he needed to for he spoke of repenting often. Perhaps sour memories plagued and he needed to vent them out. It was all a matter of perhaps for they knew naught and maybe it will forever stay like that.

One of them knows more of the situation, but he refuses to speak of until his fellow companion reveals all.

Until then, nothing will be said.

The little monk finally ceased his frantic activity and sprinted over to where his dear little friends were. His face was once more devoid of stress harshness and exhausted lines and his smile was now awfully bright.

"Have you come to watch my greatness?" he quipped.

The other three monk-children snickered at his seemingly innocent question. Naively arrogant he was, but they thought it was sweetly adorable.

Two troubled thoughts ebbed away as the water child's smile infected them. _Perhaps,_ they thought, _Omi's recent strange behavior is just a small little phase that he must conquer._

Two thoughts, but not three; the wind dragon was not fooled and he was ready to give a tiny push.

"When will you stop lying?" he said quietly and solemnly.

The two other monks gave him scolding startled glares and gave the water wielding monk worried non-intentional suspicious looks.

"How can you say he's lying?" Kimiko demanded as she intuitively wrapped her arms around Omi.

Clay paused and reflected upon the words said. He was not as impulsive and as judging as Kimiko. He wanted to know all before he judged. "How do you know? And why do you say he's lying?"

Raimundo stayed silent and watched Omi's eyes widen and narrow in a single second.

_Cold…he lies…you do not lie...cold are you…but you dance around the truth…_

The fire and earth monks continued in their efforts in making Raimundo talk. He remained tight-lipped and his gaze was fixated on a distant weak-barked tree. The other two whined and questioned and demanded answers to all.

Omi was still being smothered in Kimiko's warm motherly grasp and all of him was hidden by her slight childlike body; only his black eyes peeked out from the folds of the robe to scrutinize his friends. He wisely remained soundless throughout the interrogation.

Out of the blue, he began to shake and shudder slightly.

_Cold. It's so cold_…were his only slowly beating thoughts_…Chase…cold…warmth…_

Finally, the fire dragon noticed the trembling resonating in her arms and glanced down to the quivering form in her arms.

"Omi? Omi? Hey…what's wrong?"

At the sound of panic in her voice, the others soon came to rest their eyes upon the shuddering child. At once, they all began to crowd the frail body to offer comfort and demanding questions; such is the nature of human psyche. Comfort and question a frightened comrade before aiding.

The shaking stopped abruptly and Omi glanced up. "Nothing…I was just thinking that perhaps Raimundo is correct…"

A breath of relief and a sigh of doubt.

The earth dragon smiled gently. "You don't lie…you just dance around the truth a lot."

The wind wielder remained observant while the other two remained oblivious and as they continued to comfort the brooding child.

"Thank you, Clay and Kimiko," Omi said with genuine sincerity.

His gratitude was genuine, but his answer of being well was a well-hidden lie.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire…I think that is what the children say_…taunted the voice that sounded eerily like Chase's.

---------

Night once more. Cold once more.

The lump on the cot tossed and turned in restless discomfort. Blue coarse blankets shifted its cozy folds to warm the shivering body.

"Why is it so cold?" _Puff._

A shift here.

"I need warmth." _Huff. _

A turn there.

Finally the little child rose from his simple ice-tinged bed and escaped the all-to-cold temple.

"Chase…" _Puff-huff._

And off he trotted into the very cold night with none the wiser.

"_Unless you remain by my side, you shall forever be cold…" was the smiling warning he received upon his ears as he fumbled into sleep. _

---------

Eh, I decided to update by circles. _Whispers_, _Murderer is Arrogance_, and then _Fundamental Lack_…or at least I shall try. One-shots do not count in the circle; they are free-range.

For all of you that are thinking that Omi has gone slightly crazy, I answer… "nope"

Chase has just gotten into his head…quite literally. It shall be explained further on.


End file.
